1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch device in an automatic seat belt system for automatically latching a runner member when the runner member comes to a seat occupant restraining position in response to closing of a door, etc. and for automatically unlatching the runner member when the runner member is about to shift from the seat occupant restraining position to a seat occupant liberating position in response to opening of the door, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various latch devices have heretofore been proposed. In the prior art a lock member movable between an engaging position and a non-engaging position has been provided in a base member secured to a vehicle body and therefore, this base member has unavoidably been bulky.